2017–18 Copa Federación de España
The 2017–18 Copa Federación de España will be the 25th edition of the Copa Federación de España, also known as Copa RFEF, a knockout competition for Spanish football clubs in Segunda División B and Tercera División. Atlético Saguntino will be the defending champion. The champion will win the trophy, a cash prize of €90,152 and the qualification for the next year tournament. The runner-up will receive a cash prize of €30,051 and every semifinalist €12,020. Additionally, each winner of autonomous community tournament will receive €3,005. The competition began in late July 2017 with the first games of the Regional stages and will finish in April 2018 with the national finals. Regional tournaments West Andalusia and Ceuta tournament The draw was made 4 august. Semifinal |team1= Algeciras |team2= San Fernando |goals1= Berlanga Pablo Ganet |goals2= Aguilera |stadium= Estadio Nuevo Mirador |location= Algeciras |attendance= |referee= Abraham Domínguez Cervantes }} |team1= San Fernando |team2= Algeciras |goals1= Aguilera |goals2= Chico Díaz |stadium= Estadio Iberoamericano Bahía Sur |location= San Fernando |attendance= |referee= Aleksandar Jovanovic }} Final Anaya |goals2= Nieto Irizo |stadium = Nuevo Mirador |location = Algeciras |attendance= |referee= }} |goals2= |stadium = Luis del Sol |location = Seville |attendance= |referee= }} Match was abandoned at halftime after power failure and Algeciras renounced to continue the match. East Andalusia and Melilla tournament Huétor Tájar was the only registered team and qualified directly for national phase. Aragon tournament For the 2017–18 edition, the Aragonese Football Federation agreed to change the competition format to two groups of four teams, where after a single-leg round robin tournament, the two group winners will qualify to the Regional final. Group 1 Group 2 Final |goals2= Larios |stadium= Santa Ana |location= Utebo |attendance= |referee= }} Asturias tournament The twelve qualified teams were divided into four groups of three teams, where the winners will qualify for the semifinals. Teams were be drawn according to their league positions in the previous season. The final will be played at Estadio El Bayu, Siero, as part of the celebrations of the 100th anniversary of Club Siero. Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Final bracket Final Balearic Islands tournament Basque Country tournament Four teams of the Group 4 of Tercera División and two of Segunda División B registered for the tournament (Alavés B, Amorebieta, Amurrio, Gernika, Getxo and R. Sociedad C). Tournament will be played in two stages, the first with two groups of three teams and the winner will play the final over two matches. The group stage phase was drawn on 4 September by Basque Football Federation. Group 1 Group 2 Canary Islands tournament Final Cantabria tournament Teams qualified between second and ninth place in 2016–17 Tercera División Group 3 registered for playing the competition. The bracket was drawn on 2 August. Quarter-finals and Semi-finals were played in Santa Cruz de Bezana. Final Castile-La Mancha tournament The Castile-La Mancha Football Federation announced the Copa Junta de Comunidades de Castilla La Mancha as the regional Copa RFEF qualifying tournament. Final Castile and León tournament The Castile and León Football Federation made the draw of the tournament on 6 September 2017. The semifinal between Ávila and Real Burgos was canceled by the regional Football Federation due to not having the seconds enough players for playing this tournament. Catalonia tournament Three teams joined the regional tournament, consisted in a single-game knockout tournament. Extremadura tournament A record of 17 teams played the tournament, consisting in a single-game knockout tournament. The preliminary round and the round of 16 were firstly drawn, and later each round was drawn independently. Final |goals2= Manu Moreira Aarón Luismi |stadium= Municipal |location= Miajadas |attendance= 500 |referee= }} Galicia tournament Eleven teams registered for playing the competition. The bracket was drawn on 13 July. Teams were divided into two brackets according to geographical criteria and all matches were played at the stadium of the team that plays in a lower division. The federation payed €3,005 to the winner of the competition. Final Cardelle |goals2= Aitor Díaz |stadium= San Lázaro |location= Santiago de Compostela |attendance=200 |referee= }} La Rioja tournament Seven teams will play the regional tournament, consisted in a single-game knockout tournament. Final Madrid tournament Final Murcia tournament Navarre tournament The competition was played in two stages: the first one as a group stage and the final as a single match. The groups were drawn on 5 July 2017. Group 1 Group 2 Final |goals2= |stadium= Nuevo Tomillar |location= Castejón |attendance= |referee= }} Valencian Community tournament The competition will be played in three rounds, the first as a single match and semi-finals and final with home and away matches. The draw was on 11 August 2017. National tournament The national tournament will begin 10 November 2017. Qualified teams ;Defending champion Atlético Saguntino (3) ;Teams losing Copa del Rey first round Arcos (4) Avilés (4) Badalona (3) Cacereño (4) Gimnástica Torrelavega (4) Melilla (3) Olímpic (4) Peña Sport (3) Pontevedra (3) Racing Santander (3) Rápido de Bouzas (3) Rayo Majadahonda (3) Real Unión (3) Tarazona (4) Toledo (3) UCAM Murcia (3) UD San Fernando (4) Villanovense (3) ;Winners of Autonomous Communities tournaments Ardoi (4) Betis Deportivo (3) Huétor Tájar (4) Plasencia (4) San Sebastián de los Reyes (3) Silva (4) Utebo (4) *(3) Team playing in 2017–18 Segunda División B (third tier) *(4) Team playing in 2017–18 Tercera División (fourth tier) *Slashed teams withdrew from the competition. External links *Royal Spanish Football Federation 2017-18 3 Category:2017–18 Segunda División B Category:2017–18 Tercera División